callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shotgun (attachment)
The Shotgun, in some cases Masterkey, is a weapon attachment featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Ghosts and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. It is also cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. It is an underbarrel shotgun compatible with most in-game assault rifles, and is attached in a similar manner to the Grenade Launcher. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign It is available in the campaign mission "Wolverines!" on a SCAR-H with a Red Dot Sight. It is also seen as the attachment for many Ultranationalist and Brazilian Militia weapons, such as the FAL and the AK-47. It can also appear on some of the SCAR-H's that the Rangers use. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, it is unlocked for assault rifles by getting 20 kills with the Grenade Launcher. It is pump-action with a four round magazine, and an ammo reserve of 20 shells. If put onto a weapon with limited close quarters effectiveness like the FAL, FAMAS, ACR, or M16A4, or a weapon that has a small magazine, like the SCAR-H, the custom class becomes more versatile while still allowing for a secondary weapon (including One Man Army). It is also faster to switch to this attachment than it is to switch to any secondary weapon other than a handgun. Unlike most secondary shotguns, which fire eight pellets per shot, the Shotgun attachment fires only six pellets, meaning most of them must hit in order to ensure a one shot kill. While moving, the cross-hairs grow slightly larger, unlike other shotguns. This shotgun has by far the longest range of all of the shotguns, with its pellets traveling more than double the distance of the single Model 1887. However, at such ranges it will take multiple shots to kill a target, making it fairly ineffective. Also, at maximum range in core mode it is virtually impossible to kill someone due to the low damage and four shell magazine. It will slightly damage the enemy with the four shots and then will need to reload giving the enemy time to recover from the little damage taken. The pump speed is slightly faster than the speed of the SPAS-12's pump, making up for the low damage somewhat. The Shotgun attachment benefits greatly from both Stopping Power and Steady Aim. Steady Aim provides a smaller hip spread, meaning it can focus in more on its target and increase its already enormous range. However, it is not a one hit kill unless in a very short range, which is enough to stop many players using it. Stopping Power gives each pellet an individual damage boost, which allows for a massive overall increase in potential damage if multiple pellets hit, as well as increased one-shot kill range. Many players using the Shotgun damage enemies with their primary weapon and then switch to the Shotgun to finish them off when they don't have time to reload. Another common tactic is to equip it while moving indoors and then switch back to the primary weapon while outside. Some players that do use the under-barrel shotgun attachment often use it to clear rooms if their primary assault rifle is not good in close quarters (e.g. SCAR-H, M16A4, FAMAS, FAL, and ACR). It also has limited use as a stand-in secondary weapon should a player wish to take a launcher (e.g. RPG, Thumper etc.). In Hardcore modes, when combined with Stopping Power and Steady Aim, the Shotgun attachment becomes easily the best shotgun available, as Hardcore's reduced health practically guarantees a one-shot kill. This also frees up the secondary weapon slot. Gallery AK-47 Shotgun MW2.png|The underbarrel shotgun equipped on the AK-47 Ak with ubs reload.jpg|Reloading the shotgun shotgun Shotgun attachment stats.png|The shotgun's stats Shotgun Third Person.png|The shotgun in third person Call of Duty: Black Ops The Masterkey shotgun is an available underbarrel attachment for most assault rifles in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Campaign The Masterkey is a rare attachment found in the singleplayer campaign. It can be found on the level "S.O.G.," mounted to the player's starting M16. In the same level, the Marines will occasionally drop an M14 with this attachment when killed. Before entering the rat tunnels in "Victor Charlie", it can be found on an AK-47, where it comes with a unique eight-shell magazine instead. It is also found on the second part of "Rebirth," on Hudson's Enfield, along with an Infrared Scope, a combination impossible in multiplayer. If the player searches around in the submarine base on "Redemption", they may find a Galil with the attachment. Multiplayer The Masterkey shotgun can be purchased for . It is compatible with most assault rifles, with the exception of the G11. It is comparable to the Stakeout, as both shotguns have the same magazine capacity, but the Masterkey has a slightly higher rate of fire, less range, and the Masterkey deals 30-10 damage while the Stakeout deals 40-10. The Masterkey has the same spread as the Stakeout, but does not suffer from a larger spread while moving, with an exception being the Masterkey on the Commando. In comparison to the Flamethrower attachment, the Masterkey is capable of a one-shot kill to an enemy of full health, while the Flamethrower will kill in two "shots" of the projected flame. However, should the shot miss, or not kill, the pumping cycle can prove fatal in a firefight, whereas the continuous stream of fire emitted from the Flamethrower will not suffer from this risk. Another advantage that the Masterkey boasts is the ability to kill enemies with Flak Jacket Pro. Using Steady Aim will increase the one-shot kill range of the Masterkey. Although it has a moderately slow reload, it's more worthwhile having the ability to add more punch to the Masterkey than to use Sleight of Hand. Steady Aim Pro will further increase the Masterkey's ability as a close quarters weapon as the fast knife recovery makes it a good 'panic' weapon. This is especially true on weapons that suffer when the player is forced to fire from the hip at close range such as the FN FAL, M14 and M16. It also frees up the player's secondary slot for the player to have a Launcher or Special, and in most cases it is almost as quick as switching to a handgun. The Masterkey should not be used with Warlord because it is a waste of a perk, as when equipping the Masterkey, a second attachment cannot be added. Zombies It is available on the Pack-a-Punch version of the AUG, and seems to do relatively high damage, even when compared to the Stakeout. It sports increased damage and reloads two shells at a time. However, it starts to lose its ability to kill in one hit at about round 17. Gallery Galil's Masterkey BO.png|The Galil w/ Masterkey. Enfield's Masterkey Reloading BO.png|Reloading the Masterkey on an Enfield. Enfield's Masterkey Pumping BO.png|The Masterkey pumping. Galil_with_shotgun.png|Galil w/ Masterkey in third person. EnfieldMasterkey.jpg|Rebirth's Enfield with Masterkey shotgun attachment and an IR Scope. Impossible in multiplayer. Masterkey on HUD.jpg|Masterkey as indicated on HUD, number in black circle are number of rounds available. ELITE_Masterkey.png|The Masterkey seen from Call of Duty ELITE. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign It can be found in the campaign level "Stronghold", attached to an AK-47. It is located near the window that Yuri and Price jump out of onto the bridge during their escape, when Yuri detonates the C4. It has limited use, as there is little shooting to do before they get in the jeep and drive off. It is also found earlier in the level, in the security office on one of the shelves to the right. Multiplayer The Shotgun attachment returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 multiplayer as a weapon attachment available exclusively for every Assault Rifle, and is unlocked at weapon level 20. The shotgun attachment appears to have been buffed and is now affected by perks and proficiencies. It is slightly less effective than an actual shotgun in combat, but it has become much more useful than its previous version especially when used with the Specialist Strike Package. Survival Mode The Shotgun attachment is available in Survival Mode for all Assault Rifles, and is unlocked at level 45 costing $1500. This attachment is extremely effective in Survival Mode as it can one hit kill enemies from commando troops wielding ACRs and below until round 19. It can allow for extra firepower when engaging enemies without switching weapons or to finish off enemies without wasting bullets. It is attached to the starting ACR with an ACOG Scope on the map Off Shore in Survival Mode. Gallery G36C Shotgun MW3.png|The shotgun equipped on the G36C FAD Shotgun Reload.png|Reloading the shotgun attachment on the FAD Type 95 Shotgun 2 MW3.png|Cocking the shotgun on the Type 95 Call of Duty Online The Shotgun attachment returns in Call of Duty Online. Gallery AK117 Shotgun CoDO.png|The shotgun equipped on the AK117 Call of Duty: Ghosts The Shotgun attachment (referred to as MAUL in the game files) reappears in Call of Duty: Ghosts with a new model, and it is only available in multiplayer. Unlike previous iterations, the Shotgun is semi-automatic, and replaces the lethal equipment slot. It is also fired from the grenade button automatically without first switching to it. Furthermore, it can now be fired while aiming down the sights of the weapon it is attached to. However, it can only be reloaded when all the four rounds have been fired. Now it can be mounted on assault rifles and light machine guns as well (except the Chain SAW). Gallery Ameli Shotgun CoDG.png|The Shotgun on the Ameli Honey Badger Shotgun CoDG.png|The Shotgun on the Honey Badger MSBS reloading CoDG.png|Reloading an MSBS with Shotgun and Tracker Sight Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered The Shotgun was a planned attachment for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, with an untextured model available via modding. It is able to be equipped on assault rifles, and takes the appearance of the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 variant. Gallery AK-47 Shotgun MWR.jpg|The AK-47 with the Shotgun Call of Duty: Modern Warfare The Shotgun attachment appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare as the 12 Gauge Deputy. It is semi-automatic, and starts with only 4 shells loaded, but ammunition can be picked up to fill the magazine to its full 8-round capacity. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *When a player switches to the Shotgun from the weapon which it is attached to, they pump it. However, when the player switches to the Shotgun from their secondary, they do not pump it. *If this attachment is used in conjunction with FMJ via Bling, both the assault rifle and the Shotgun are affected. If this attachment is used in conjunction with a silencer, the shotgun will behave as if it were suppressed as well, keeping the player off the minimap when firing. *Shotgun kills are counted as kills for the weapon to which it is attached and add to both the Marksman and Expert challenges. This trait also applies with the Grenade Launcher. *When equipped on the FAL, the Shotgun attachment gains infinite range. However, the damage remains unaffected, and will do marginal damage at far ranges, requiring multiple shots to kill an enemy. Call of Duty: Black Ops *When wielding a Masterkey, the player will grasp the pump with the left hand, but the trigger is not touched. *The shots come out of the barrel of the gun it is equipped to instead of the attachment itself. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Oddly, in Modern Warfare 3, there is no killfeed icon for the shotgun. Kills with it show up as the gun it is attached to. The same applies to the Grenade Launcher. Call of Duty: Ghosts *In the Create-A-Class image for Call of Duty: Ghosts, the Shotgun does not have a magazine tube attached. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare *When resupplying with the Munitions Box field upgrade or the Scavenger perk, the 12 Gauge Deputy reloads, but does not have a reload animation. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Cut Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Attachments Category:Call of Duty Online Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Attachments